earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominik
Category:Dormant Category:Alliance Category:Human category:Rogue = Basic Information = Name: Dominik Daleus Nicknames: Dom, also called 'Nik by a very, very select group of close friends Profession: Owner of the Laughing Jester, member of the Jesters thieves guild Race: Human Age: Mid-20s, looks like he's in his early 20s or late teens Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Golden blond Height: 5'9" Weight: 140 lbs. = History = Dominik grew up as a member of a troupe of traveling performers, entertainers, and actors. In many respects, his life as a youth was spent living on a traveling circus. The troupe put on all manner of entertainment from acting to magic shows to music to stunt performances. Dominik himself was taught to be both a skilled acrobat and a good actor. He played numerous parts over the years he spent on the troupe and it was recently suggested he play the part of Thrall in a play about the orcs' exodus to Kalimdor. It is doubtful that this play will ever reach production, however. About a year ago, the troupe disbanded and Dominik settled in Stormwind, where he opened the Laughing Jester pub. As a place to get a fresh drink and a warm meal, the bar has become one of Stormwind's most popular sites. Dominik, having made a fair fortune from the bar, donates many of his profits to supporting the arts in Stormwind and its provinces. To him, it is a nod back to his youth as a traveling performer. One fact that few outside the troupe realize, Dominik's troupe doubled as a band of thieves. In addition to learning acting and acrobatics, Dominik also grew up learning how to steal, pick pockets, open locks, and sneak around without getting caught. During great performances, many of the troupe members went out to take valuables from people's homes or pockets, especially from those that were particularly rich and well-to-do. The thieves took great delight in humiliating the affluent. Dominik's skills became noticed shortly after he settled in Stormwind and he was recruited by the fledgling thieves guild known as the Jesters. = Personality = Dominik is cheerful, personable, and easygoing. He enjoys the company of other people and loves to sit down for a chat over a drink, a meal, or simply out in the park. He has a certain roguish charm and endears himself easily to most people. He is something of a flirt, though he is unfailingly polite in social situations. His youthful appearance adds to his roguishness, giving him boyish good looks and an easy grin. Many times, though, his mind seems to be off in the clouds, his eyes gleaming wistfully as he thinks of whatever fancy comes to mind. He still yearns for his past on the troupe, traveling the world and performing wherever he can. He is happy with his life in Stormwind, as both a member of the Jesters and the owner of the Laughing Jester, but he longs for the road from time to time. = The Ace of Diamonds = Dominik's darker secret, the Ace of Diamonds is the enigmatic and elusive figure that has successfully stolen from Stormwind authorities on numerous occasions and who reputedly leads the Jesters along with his council of Knaves. In truth, the Ace is Dominik's own alter ego, created to relive the thrill of his days before the troupe disbanded. Only one other person knows the true identity of the Ace, and the identity was revealed under the utmost trust and guarantee of secrecy. The Ace has performed several high-profile thefts across the Eastern Kingdoms and has possibly been directly responsible for numerous petty thefts throughout Stormwind and its provinces. He is difficult to catch and to this date, no indications of his identity have been left behind. Magical attempts to scry or divine his identity consistently fail, and he has rarely been seen for a long enough time to determine anything about him. The Ace of Diamonds always appears wearing loose, ragged clothing and an expressionless, white, full-face domino mask with a red diamond painted beneath his left eye. He wears a hood and hunches over slightly, making his exact height difficult to discern. In addition, his motley attire makes his physique difficult to determine. Sometimes he seems quite burly, and other times he appears extremely thin. Something about the Ace has special, perhaps even magical properties that make all attempts to determine his identity fail utterly, yielding no results whatsoever. Great Thefts to Date Below is a list of the major thefts the Ace has performed. Theft of a painting from Stormwind Keep. The painting later turned up stowed away in the Orphanage. Theft of a magical scrying globe from the Mage District in Stormwind. The globe was later found by Lady Sirithil Nightstone. Pickpocketing the tarot deck of the warlock, Veras Winvale Stealing a crate of expensive wine from the Laughing Jester "Borrowing" a book from the inn at the Undercity Stealing the tabard of Lieutenant Dugald of the Crimson Hounds Brigade Keep an eye out for more escapades, as the Ace is still at large.